reines_des_fleursfandomcom-20200213-history
Short Stories/Violette
Without a sound. Without words to speak. Petals playfully scattered by the heavenly wind, gently falling, and deposited on the body. The blue sky and white clouds in the heights of heaven oppress the eternal cherry blossoms, the symbol of the Goddess of Affection. To this day I wonder how many times I looked at this place, and this spectacle. "... All of this began with a tree." In a world where even the sound of footsteps is hidden in a bright red color, I carefully stretched out his hand to bud. Through to the Kamon's Knights, the great blessing of the tree comes down to the ground. That is the mission of the Reine, so I've been told since childhood. The only one who can reach out the hand of salvation –is the replacement of the Goddess, the Reine, the one whom I was born to be. "I should understand it perfectly " "Worrying now –it's pathetic." If Hubert discovers this, he would disappointed. (... No, it's Hubert. He should be able to see through me) That is why he says so. He expected it. It is, to say that being dependant is not allowed, it would be better to think that it is a silent scolding than encouragement. The curtain went up on the stage from the moment of the meeting ceremony with the Knights of the Kamon. While thinking about overflowing the specifics of each of the Knights, I sighed a little. –Knight of the Northern Country Pivoine, Leon. He overthrew the absolute choice of the Kamon, and cast off his title. An unprecedented Knight. I plunged into the horror of his actions and personality go. From the first attempt and fervent embrace, my head became blank, and I made a mistake. And since then, every contact with him makes me all the more troubled. –Knight of the Southern Country Campanule, Louis. The elegant and freely spun compliments, which pleasantly ticckled my ears... But from experienced look, I thought that for him all these words do not hold any special meaning. Everything is just a part of manners. If so, how he really thinks about himself... You can say it is still in the darkness. –Knight of the Eastern Country Chrysantheme, Ghislain. His glare was full of frustration, anger and despair. For the first time I was confronted with open disbelief, I cringed involuntarily. Now, of course, it will be difficult to gain his acceptance. Really, will I be able to show him that I can be a suitable leader... –Knight of the Eastern Country Villet, Orpheus. As if to calm my bewildered heart by Ghislain's intimidation, he changed the atmosphere with his bright smile. Right now I can remember his friendliness, but... He, at first, refuses to accept the responsibilities of a Knight –based on Asagi's report. I wonder if I'll ever know, why... the Knights seem unsual, the bones could break." These were the words I heard from Hubert by accident. ...They are different from Parterdeame's Hanabitos. It seems they do not respect me unconditionally, even just as the Reine. Let it be loyalty or trust, but if I do not make an effort and earn it myself, I cannot comprehend. "It all depends on me." "...I understand that." Failure is unacceptable. So, the long absence of the Reine, which brought pain to the earth, still torments the Tanebitos. Now is not the time to hang my head at the given duty. I have to be worthy, to face forward. To live as a replacement of the Goddess, accompanied by the Knights –that is my destiny. By fulfilling it, my existence will be recognized. "I will definitely, fulfill my duty. So–" Please wait, I closed my eyes to pray. will be waiting." "..... Eh.....?" At that moment, when I opened my eyes, along with the voice of the tree top, the wind blew with a rushing sound. There was no sound, no voice, no nothing. I looked around and nothing has changed. The illusion or the voice caused by anxiety. Looking at cherry blossoms again, just like being proud of its stunning beauty, I looked down at myself...